


Bloodplay

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: The Witcher and the Whore [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: He probably should have asked before biting him.Kinktober 2020: Bloodplay
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Whore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Bloodplay

He probably should have asked before biting him, and he definitely should stop and make sure the bard was okay before he continued, but then Dandelion moaned and whispered, “More, Geralt-”

The Witcher was happy to oblige, sinking sharp teeth into Dandelion’s shoulder. He could taste blood, but - high on potions and adrenaline - the taste didn’t bother him as much as it should have. Geralt lapped his tongue over the cuts he’d left, Dandelion wriggled beneath him with delight.

“Gods,” moaned the bard. “Are you a vampire?”

“No,” Geralt replied, still mouthing at Dandelion’s wound. “But- animal blood is used in the mutations, we can pick up traits-”

“You can be my vampire.”

Geralt didn’t know what that meant, but it seemed Dandelion was enjoying what he was doing, so he kept at it, clamping his mouth over the broken skin and sucking. Warm blood filled his mouth and he groaned quietly, the sharp taste sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. But his cock seemed to have missed the memo, refusing to grow hard. Geralt found he didn’t mind, not when he had the poet to spoil.

He littered Dandelion’s chest with bites, some breaking the skin, others only bruising.

Dandelion’s fingers twisted in his hair and he moaned, “More,” he pleaded.

Geralt kissed him, pressing their lips together. No doubt Dandelion could taste the blood - his blood - that was still on Geralt’s lips. His hand trailed down Geralt’s chest, cupping his limp cock, and he whined.

“It’s alright,” Geralt promised quietly. “Sometimes I just can’t-”

“Let me-”

But Geralt kissed him again to silence him and pushed him onto his back, taking Dandelion’s cock into his mouth with a smile.

The bard’s attempts to make Geralt hard seemed to be forgotten as he sobbed in pleasure.


End file.
